


After the Loving

by hellostarlight20



Series: Tentoo x Rose [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: Head canon: TenToo and Rose are not ‘normal’ humans. He’s a complicated event in time and space and she once looked into the Heart of the TARDIS. One life doesn’t necessarily mean a few decades together, for them it means a few centuries!Song title fromEngelbert Humperdinck’s song of the same name. What can I say, I’m a sucker for 60s and 70s music!





	After the Loving

The Doctor heard the pathetic whining but ignored it and continued kissing down his wife’s naked belly. They’d spent the day in bed, laughing and cuddling, making love and only wandering to the kitchen for food.

The whining started again.

And to let their granddaughter’s dog out.

He huffed a breath against Rose’s hip and peered up at her. She grinned down at him, hair wild, face and chest flushed. “Why can’t she go in the TARDIS garden like every other pet we’ve had?”

Rose laughed and sat up, dislodging him from his favorite place in the universe. In any universe. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him gently. “She just wants attention. You know Jezanna spoils her.”

The Doctor looked over his shoulder to the small mutt from New Earth (the twelfth New Earth not the fifteenth New Earth). Pup Pup stared back with large green eyes and another whimper. Heaving a mighty sigh, the Doctor slipped out of their bed and turned from his magnificent wife.

“The things I do for you,” he told the dog. Pup Pup wiggled her stumpy tail and raced for the door on equally stumpy legs. She watched him with those wide eyes he normally couldn’t say no to as he tugged on his trousers. “How’d she get in here?”

Rose leaned against the headboard and shrugged. She hadn’t bothered to cover up and he took a moment to stare at her glorious breasts. “The TARDIS likes her.”

“The TARDIS likes Jezanna,” he grumbled and pulled a shirt over his head. “The TARDIS likes interrupting our time together.”

Rose snorted. He turned to see her caress a coral strut. “No, you don’t, do you, darling? You know Pup Pup is fussy.”

“Fussy?” He opened their door and the dog raced out. “That’s what we’re calling it now?” He walked to the console room, Pup Pup eagerly at his side. On the other hand, she did whimper and whine until they took her out, not one accident. Not yet. Well—not one they’d found at least.

He grabbed her lead from the hook by the door, where they kept a variety of coats, keys for their family’s houses, and other miscellaneous items he never thought he’d have literally hanging around. After centuries of the domestic life, he wouldn’t give up a minute of it.

Hooking Pup Pup’s harness around her tiny body and clipping the lead on, he opened the door. To the Vortex. The Doctor sighed and looked at the TARDIS’s cavernous ceiling. “You could’ve reminded me.”

He felt more than heard Rose’s amusement as he closed the door, dropped the lead—in that order, just in case Pup Pup made a dash for it—and piloted them to a safe planet with lots of grass. The dog liked grass, liked sniffing and looking around and barking at other creatures.

Reopening the door, the Doctor walked out and prepared to wait the eternity it took Pup Pup to do her business. Cleaning up after her with the convenient bags attached to the lead, he hurried back inside and piloted them back to the Vortex.

All in all, it’d taken only twenty-five minutes, but that was twenty-four and a half minutes too long to be away from Rose. Pup Pup wiggled out of her harness and raced into the bowls of the TARDIS where she entertained herself—or possibly the TARDIS and the dog played endless hours of catch.

Already stripping his shirt off as he made his way back to their bedroom, he stared at the empty bed. “Rose?”

“Out in a minute!” She called from the loo, easing the band around his lungs.

Stripping to his pants, the Doctor sat on the bed, leaned against their headboard, and waited for his wife. “You know I love you,” he called through the partially closed door.

The declaration sounded woefully inadequate for everything he felt for Rose Tyler.

“What brought this on?” Rose opened the door, running her damp hands through her hair. Still gloriously naked, too. Beautiful woman.

“Just—it’s been a long time.” The Doctor sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He held out his hand, which Rose eagerly took. “We’ve been together a long time. I don’t want you to ever think I don’t love you.”

Worship you, revere you, adulate you, venerate you, adore you. Need you.

She smiled and straddled his hips, kissing him softly. “I love you, too, my Doctor. Even after all these years and for as many years as we have yet to come.”

He brushed back the hair from her eyes and the sheer love shining out at him, across their bond, in the simplicity of her kiss, made his single heart seize. She looked older, more mature, maybe, but as beautiful to him as the day he met her on another Earth, in another universe, as another man.

“Now.” She rocked her hips against his. “Where were we?”

“I believe I was about to show you how much I love you, my love.”

The Doctor stood and turned them, stretching her out on their bed. “Guess I’ll have to start all over again.” He kissed behind her ear. “I lost my place.” Along her collar bone.

“Can’t have that,” Rose sighed, running her fingers down his back.

“No indeed, what kind of husband would I be if I didn’t take care of you?”


End file.
